


Dreams of Truth

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Edward has dreams he doesn't remember.





	Dreams of Truth

When Edward sleeps, he dreams. Most are nightmares. Some are not.

These aren’t dreams that he recalls. No, the dreams he recalls are full of blood and screams. Of watching his brother dissolve. Of feeling his leg and arm vanish. The nightmares of the people he tried to, and failed, to save. 

The nightmares, Ed remembered all too well. But he was starting to think that was standard for any alchemist who had been out in the field long enough. 

No, the dreams that Ed does not remember are the dreams of the.... Hands, was the best way to describe them. Long, thin arms, more like the tentacles of some great monster. They come from a gate, which he would never remember until he came face to face with it once more. 

There was whispers as the hands touched him. The hands wrapped around his skin, slithering over him. They weren’t cold, not really. But not warm either. 

Ed knows, deep in his soul, that he doesn’t want to classify these limbs too much. They tug at his skin, ignoring his automail completely. Some prod at his face, and he twists away. In his mind, Truth is trying to bloom, tugged to life by the whispers of the limbs. Ed shies away, unsettled and aware in the dreams that there is a price here. More than he’s willing to pay.

Not yet.

The limbs...giggle when they pull away. Ed drifts towards waking, once again turning down the truth that they offer. He had goals now, but once they were completed, the Truth would still be there.

When he wakes up, Ed always itches. His skin twitches, and there are pathways that the crawling sensations roll over his skin. He always rubs at them absently, but never thinks to question what causes the sensation.

Maybe.

His mind tries to forget. The wrapping hands, binding him in looping curves, curling around him more and more with each dream. One day, after Ed keeps his promise, they won’t let go so easy. Right now, the promise he made to get Al back his body keeps Ed’s willpower strong, his mind focus. There is no deviation for him, not from this goal. 

It’s not the same drive that drove them to try to resurrect their mother. She had died, not from anything that they had done, but because that was what had happened. Al’s problems were Ed’s fault. 

The Truth that resides in his mind knows that this is a goal that Ed will not be turned from. But the Truth, it is a collection of all knowledge, more than any one mind can contain. It knows what will happen, given long enough. One Ed has finished his goal, he will be more opened to the whispers in his mind. He will be more opened to the too long arms that wrap around him, tugging him. Offering him -more- of what he craves.

Ed desires the Truth. He will always feel those tugs, of the hands, branding his skin in unseen marks. They will never go away, not until he dies, and perhaps not even then. 

For now, he is safe. His will keeps him so.

But he has tasted the Truth. And it will linger in his mind for the rest of his life.


End file.
